Crazy Burst Angel
by tjcooper666
Summary: Taylor is a girl who was forced by the government to attend Mahora academy. while there she met Meg and soon will be working with her and her team to bring down some trouble makers at Mahora.  Pairings later on in future


**Crazy Burst Angel**

_I do not own the characters that come from anime. I do however own Taylor, Eshlim and Kiera _

"Good morning class, today we will be having a new exchange student from Sydney Australia." Negi announced as he gestured for the new student to come in.

The girl had long brown hair and eyes, she was tall, built and had scars all over her body. All class 3A looked at her in shock. They hadn't expected what they saw before them.

The new girl death glared everyone in the room and they all looked away, except for Setsuna, Kaede, Mana and Zazie who was staring at the new girl cautiously.

"My name is Taylor Cooper and I was forced by the Australian government to come to this god forsaken boarding school." Taylor spat as she closed her hands tightly into a fist.

Negi nervously laughed and tried to calm Taylor down.

"Cooper-san why don't you go sit next to Zazie. Zazie please raise your hand." But before Zazie could lift her hand up Taylor was already sitting next to her.

"Hi." Taylor mumbled, not making eye contact with the other girl.

Zazie nodded and started juggling her pencil, eraser and sharpener. Taylor quickly snatched all three items away from her and put them down on the desk."You started getting on my nerves"

Taylor took some paper out of her bag and started drawing. Not paying attention to what her 10 year old teacher Negi was saying.

The day past quickly and soon it was time to go to the dorms. Taylor looked at the piece of paper in her hands. She followed what it said and stopped in front of a door and grabbed the keys from her pocket. She unlocked the door and walked inside only to see Zazie dressed up in her performance costume and balancing on a ball while juggling.

Taylor quietly backed away and closed the door. Then took off running down the hall.

"What has been seen cannot be unseen" Taylor screamed as she bumped into someone when she turned around the corner.

"Hey watch it!" The voice yelled as she pushed Taylor off of her. The girl had long orange hair and blue eyes.

Taylor stood up and held her hand out offering the other girl to take it. The girl took her hand reluctantly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Taylor apologized. The other girls anger melted away and turned into a smile. "That's okay." The girl held her hand out. "The names Megumi but people just call me Meg."

Taylor took her hand and shook it. "My name is Taylor. My friends call me either Tay, Tj or Sly."

Meg pondered for a second. "I'll call you Tj since it sounds better." Taylor nodded and stared at Meg."You don't look Japanese, where are you from?"

Meg laughed "I'm from New York, I came to japan with a friend a few weeks ago" Meg grabbed her phone from her pocket and showed Taylor the background picture. It was of her and another girl with short white hair and blood red eyes.

Taylor looked at it and said. "Wow your friend looks as scary as me, I'd like to meet her sometime"

"Well why don't you sleep over my place tonight. It's out of campus but we can still go" Meg put her phone back in her pocket "Come on it will be fun, plus you said you wanted to meet her, You can meet the other room mates / sisters too"

Taylor sighed "Alright, as long as I don't get into trouble I'm fine."

Taylor and Meg walked out onto the streets, It was getting dark and gunshots could be heard in the distance. As they got closer Taylor saw the girl that was in the picture and 4 dead bodies around her.

"Jo!" Meg ran up to the white haired girl and hugged her. Jo looked at Taylor questionly.

"Jo this is my friend Taylor, shes going to stay the night with us" Meg grinned and wrapped her arms around Jo's. Jo said nothing and walked away. Meg following close behind her.

"Huh?" Taylor stared at the bodies then looked up to where Jo and Meg had been and saw them walking away "

Hey wait for me!" Taylor rushed after them as they already turned the corner down the street. When Taylor finally caught up to them they were standing in front of a trailer.

Meg turned to Taylor "We're here Tj" Meg motioned her to go in.

Taylor walked in the door and saw a guy with short brown hair and eyes cooking in the kitchen. There was a girl sitting at the table who looked 12. She had long brown hair up in two pigtails and had hazel eyes. She was on a laptop furiously typing away and there was a woman sitting next to her with black hair up in a bun and blue eyes.

Suddenly all eyes were on Taylor. "Uhhh... Hi I'm Taylor. Meg invited me over" She started curling her hair.

The woman stood up and walked over to Taylor and smiled. "Hi Taylor my names Sei, the girl I was sitting next to is Amy and the chef over there is Kyohei"

Taylor bowed "nice to meet you all" Jo walked up to Taylor and looked at her in the eye.

"If you do anything to hurt anyone" Jo raised a gun to Taylor's temple "You die." Meg walked up to Jo and smacked her on the back on the head.

"Bad Jo!" Jo glared at meg. "Oh no you didn't" Meg yelled.

Kyohei came out of the kitchen with food in his hands and placed the plates on the table.

He looked at Taylor and apologized. He hadn't made any for her. Meg sat down on the chair. Her anger had been washed away by the smell of food. Jo sat next to Meg and Taylor sat on the other side of her.

Meg gave Taylor her plate and decided to share food with Jo and Jo of course agreed to it since she didn't mind Meg eating off her plate. She did that normally anyways.

After dinner Meg showed Taylor around the trailer. She took her to a spare room.

"You can sleep in here tonight. No one uses it." Taylor walked inside and sat on the bed. She looked at Meg. "Thanks Meg..." Taylor looked away."No need to thank me for anything Tj." Meg laughed as Taylor played with her hair like a child.

"You look so cute doing that" Meg said as she sat beside her. She watched as Taylor started to frown which immediately turned into embarrassment.

Suddenly Sei walked into the room with a concern face and nodded at Meg. Meg returned the nod and stood up.

"Tj I have to go somewhere for a while. I'll be back later" Meg rushed out of the room and soon Taylor found herself alone with Amy since Jo was also gone and Kyohei had gone home after finishing the dishes.

Taylor walked up to Amy's room and saw the door was slightly ajar. She opened it and her eyes grew wide to what she saw.

Amy was sitting on a chair with hundreds of wires attached to her. She was on the laptop talking to someone through her headphones. As she listened in to the conversation Taylor learned that Amy was talking to Sei and Jo and that their target was 60 meters away.

Taylor walked into the room which startled Amy and made her yelp. Sei asked whats wrong and Amy replied that Taylor walked into the room, Then Amy hanged up the call and glared at Taylor.

"Do you not knock!" Amy threw a bag at Taylor's head. But she caught it before it could hit her. "Sorry for my intrusion but I wanted to see what you were doing. Where is everyone?"

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples. "I cant tell you whats going on, if I do Sei will kill me" Taylor patted Amy's head and Amy slapped her. "Its okay I think I might know whats going on here." Amy smirked "Okay if you know then tell me." Taylor thought for a second before answering.

"I think that you, Jo, Sei and Meg are working for BaiLan and taking out dangerous criminals and members of RAPT"

Amy panicked "H-h-how did you know that!" She started backing away from the other girl.

"Because before I came here I went into Sei's room and read some file work from BaiLan" Taylor laughed. Just then the front door opened and in walked a tired Jo followed by Meg and Sei.

Amy ran up to Sei and told her everything Taylor told her. Sei had a angry look on her face and walked up to Taylor.

Taylor quickly ran past everyone and went out the door all the way back to Mahora Academy. She flew through the dorm halways and knocked over people like bowling pins. Taylor grabbed the keys from her pocket and opened the door slamming it shut behind her causing Zazie to drop everything she was juggling.

Taylor passed out on the floor. Zazie walked up to her and picked her up then placed her on the bed. She then picked the stuff she was juggling and started again.

Taylor mumbled in her sleep "1000 points" Zazie bowed and thanked her.

Morning came and Taylor awoke. She felt something warm against her back. When she turned around she saw Zazie laying there next to her.

Freaked out, Taylor stumbled out of bed and fell on her face. Zazie quickly shot up and looked around and saw that Taylor had fell. She quickly got out of bed and helped her up.

"Rainyday-san why was I in your bed and why were you next to me" Zazie put her hand up "Zazie." Taylor looked at her confused. "Call me Zazie" Taylor agreed and asked why again. Zazie thought for a moment. "Only one bed." She pointed out. Taylor forgot she had to go down to the utility room and get a futon from there.

"Oh okay I understand now" Taylor nodded. "As long as you didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping" She glared at the girl who showed no signs of interest in what Taylor was saying but went back to doing what she did best, juggling.

Taylor looked at the time. "Zazie look! We are going to be late." Taylor brushed her hair and got dressed. Zazie did the same and when they were done they left to go to class.

"Morning students! Today we are having another new student this time from New York." Negi said excitedly.

A girl with long orange hair and blue eyes walked through the door and immediately Taylors reaction was.

"Oh crap" Taylor hid her face in her text book.

"Hey all, the names Megumi, you can just call me Meg" She winked at the students. All girls started whispering to each other.

Taylor could hear one of the girls say how hot the new girl is and the she wants to be her friend. Another girl said that she didn't like the new girls attitude.

Taylor got up from her seat and tried to sneak out of class.

"Cooper-san where are you going?" Negi walked towards her. Meg waved her arms around screaming "Tj why did you leave last night!"

Everyone looked at Taylor then back to Meg and they all started whispering again. They are probably going to spread rumors that are not true about the two.

Taylor sighed and sat back down next to Zazie. "Cooper-san are you alright you don't look well?" Negi had a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine welsh onion" Taylor mumbled. Negi looked at her confused "Welsh onion?" Taylor looked at Negi. "Thats what you are. A negi is a Welsh onion. And it's funny because you come from England" Taylor broke down laughing.

Negi sweat dropped and walked back over to Meg. "Megumi-san please sit over there in that free seat. Our student Evangeline never comes to class anyways" Meg nodded and took her seat.

During class Taylor glanced at Meg every few seconds. She worried about what if Meg was going to yell at her for what she did last night.

Meg looked at Taylor and caught her staring at her. Meg smiled and Taylor quickly looked away.

Taylor began thinking the unthinkable like what if Meg was there to kill her because she knew too much about the type of job she did. BaiLan is a very powerful company and could have anyone killed at anytime.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Taylor got out of her seat and grabbed her bag. She followed Zazie around hoping that she wouldn't be left alone for Meg to be able to attack.

"H-hey Zazie...-chan... wanna have lunch together" Taylor stuttered hoping that the other girl would agree. But unfortunately Zazie had to go practice her circus acts. Taylor cried inside.

She sat under a tree in the shade, She never really liked the sun it burned her skin.

Taylor reached into her bag and took out her bento and started eating. She could feel two presences beside her. She looked up to see a girl with blue hair and green eyes and another girl with pink hair and blue eyes.

Taylor had never seen them around before. They sat next to her and smiled.

"Hello my name is Eshlim" The girl with the pink hair said. "And the girl next to me is Kiera" The other girl waved and giggled.

"Hi I'm Taylor, you can call me Tay, Tj or Sly any will do" Kiera smiled and said "Tay-chan" Eshlim agreed. "Yeah that sounds like a good one. So its settled Tay-chan! Lets be friends"

Taylor laughed "Okey dokey friends!"

Taylor hadn't noticed that someone sat on the other side of her. The person blew in her ear which cause Taylor to scream. She looked around to see Meg sitting there.

"M-m-m-m-meg! Please don't kill me" Taylor cried. Meg looked at her with wide eyes. "Why would I do that?"

Taylor looked up at Meg with tears in her eyes. "Because I did what I done last night. I looked at things that I shouldn't have and now you have to kill me to keep your secret safe!"

Meg stared at Taylor for a few seconds then hit her arm. "Hahaha Tj you have such a imagination. I'm not going to kill you. But Jo and Sei might. Unless you join us and become part of our team"

"Me be a part of your team why would I want that? You all do pretty scary stuff" Meg put her arm around Taylor. "Yeah but I could protect you from harm."

Taylor got out of Megs embrace and got up. She looked at Eshlim and Kiera who was looking at her confused. "Where you going Tay-chan it was just getting to the good part!" Kiera pouted

Taylor apologized to Kiera and Eshlim and walked away. Meg following her of course.

"Meg can you stop following me? You're freaking me out" But Meg kept following. Taylor started to sprint around Mahora but Meg was too fast and ended up catching her.

"Okay I'll join your group now leave me alone for a while!" Taylor screamed. Meg smiled and waved goodbye. "See you later then Tj. Make sure to come to the trailer tonight"

After school Taylor did what Meg said and went to the trailer. Screams could be heard from inside and Taylor started sweating. Next thing she knew Kyohei was thrown out the door and Meg screaming perv.

Kyohei looked up at Taylor "Oh hey Tj whats up?" He laughed. Taylor helped him up and looked at Meg who was posing at the doorway. "Whats happening?" She sweat dropped.

Mag jumped down and kicked Kyohei. "This perv walked in while my Jo was changing!" Meg covered her mouth. "Did I say my Jo I meant Jo not my Jo, I don't like Jo in that way! Stop accusing me!" Taylor backed away holding her hands up "I didn't say anything Meg" Meg sighed. "Well thanks for coming anyways. I asked Sei if you could join our team but she doesn't want normal girls like you joining"

The part where Meg said normal girls made Taylor's eye twitch "You calling me normal?" Taylor's muscles grew bigger and her eyes turned red. Meg gasped and ran and hid behind Jo who came out sometime ago without anyone noticing.

Jo grabbed her guns and shot at Taylor but she was too slow, Taylor had jumped in the air and dove towards Jo and clawed her across the face. Jo winced in pain and was taken aback. No one had ever been able to hurt her but Taylor somehow managed.

Just then Sei came out and broke the fight. She took Jo inside and stopped the bleeding. "Hopefully it wont leave a scar" Jo got up "It will be fine." She walked up to Taylor with a faint smile on her face. "Not bad for a newbe, no one has ever gotten that close to me" Sei smiled and put a hand on Taylor "I might still be upset for what you did last night but I would like to say sorry for all the things I said about you and that I would like you to be part of our team"

Taylor glared at Sei "You said things about me?" Sei backed away nervously "No" Taylor laughed.

"Its okay Sei I don't really care what people say about me" She smirked at Sei "And I'll be glade to join you all. So what mission are you doing now. Anything I can help with?"

Sei sat down on a chair and picked up a file and started to read it. "We are looking for this girl, have you seen her?"

Taylor looked at the picture and then she got a picture of the class 3A out of her bag and looked at it. She pointed to a girl with brown hair and eyes, her hair was in a pony tail and she wore glasses.

"This her?" Sei looked at the picture. "Yes it is, do you know her?" Taylor nodded. "She's in my class, shes very moody too. Every time I say hi to her she glares at me angrily. I think her name with Chisame or something. Why do you want to know about her? what did she do?" Sei's face turned serious.

"She has been hacking into BaiLan base and getting info from us. I think she's working for a small group who have been trying to get rid of us. The Ignotus clan. We need to stop her before she gets everything and ruin our plans for a better future." Taylor thought for a bit. "I think I know how to stop her" Taylor whispered in Sei's ear.

* * *

><p>"Good plan Tj, I'll be counting on you." Taylor saluted Sei. "Ryoukai!" (Roger)<p>

That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R. Flame accepted.


End file.
